The invention relates to a gingiva former.
A gingiva former of this type which can be connected to a dental implant is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,994. After the implant has had time to heal, a reopening is effected by means of a scalpel, an electrotome or a mucosa cutter to allow a screw cap connected to the dental implant to be removed from the implant and replaced by the gingiva former. The exterior of the gingiva former known from the U.S. patent is cylindrical, although today gingiva formers with differently shaped exteriors are also known. In another healing phase which follows the reopening, the gingiva former enables the efficient formation of the mucous border. It must be ensured that after the insertion of the crown structure, the gums lie against its gingival band in a way that is sealed against bacterial entry. Gingiva formers are provided which are appropriate matches for dental implants with varying diameters, and gingiva formers with appropriate heights are also available depending on the respective height of the gums. Problems can occur, however, if during the healing phase the mucosa doesn't fit in the desired way and the mucous border doesn't form in the desired way with respect to the exterior shape of the gingiva former. Thus, the fitting of the mucosa to the gingiva former can only be partially attained by local lifting of regions of the mucous membrane. Unacceptably large gaps between the gingiva former and mucosa can occur such that the desired tight seal cannot be assured long-term after the healing of the gums and then insertion of the transfer structure and after the completion of the superstructure.
Furthermore, a dental implant with a conical top piece is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,840. A membrane can be placed between the top piece and the of the body of the implant. On the side facing the body of the implant, the diameter of the conical top piece is essentially equal in size to the coronal end of the body of the implant. On the side of the head facing away from the body of the implant, the conical top piece has a substantially smaller diameter. In the region of the side of the head mentioned, slits are provided for the fastening of structures which enable stabilization during the healing phase. After the healing phase, a cap for attaching a crown structure or similar object is arranged on the top piece, where the aforementioned slits of the top piece enable a dental cement or some such thing to be fixed thereon.
Furthermore, a gingiva former is known from DE-A-33 00 764 which has a threaded bore in the side facing away from the dental implant. A key can be placed into this threaded bore either in order to insert the gingiva former into the dental implant or to extract it from the dental implant.
Finally, a bone screw with a washer for attaching tissue is known from U.S. Pat. 4,988,351. This washer has passage holes for receiving sutures, which holes run at an angle to its longitudinal axis. Pointing radially inwards, these passage holes end in a conical region which serves as a rest for the screw head. The washer is laid on its outer surface in order to attach the tissue.